Those blue eyes
by WhiteKimmie
Summary: Pocahontas had difficulties and struggled with the fact that her lover had left to continue his life in London. He had promised her that he'd return, but Pocahontas is beginning to doubt that as her family unknowingly persuade her that he might not return. Grandmother Willow soothes her, but what decision did Pocahontas make about the question?


_**Pocahontas**_

_** Those Blue Eyes**_

* * *

The Indian Princess watched the ship set sail. Tears stained her cheeks as she watched the boat hoot once last time before setting sail to London. Pocahontas held her chest before picking up the greedy raccoon, Meeko and whispering in his ear:

"I hope he comes back soon, Meeko. He promised me I'd see him again," she whined. "I wish he could stay, but I don't want him to die here."

She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned around to find her father. He smiled warmly before embracing the troubled princess. "You did well to stay, my daughter. I must admit, I thought wrong of these humans when it was only one of them... I blamed all of them," he praised.

"I'll miss him, though, father. I wonder what London will be like," responded Pocahontas. "He said there were lots of houses, people, animals... and something called vehicles..."

The leader sighed heavily before patting his daughter on the shoulder. "What lies for your future?"

"Maybe he'll return. I _will _see his blue eyes again - he promised."

They stood there and watched the ship sail, taking him back home, back to where he belonged and back to his family. There was a deadly silence before one dared to speak again.

"Do...Do you think he'll stay here once he returns?"

"I doubt that, Pocahontas. He's adapted to London, he can't survive out here. If he could, don't you think they would have cured him here?"

Pocahontas sighed before returning to her hut. She lay on a pile of straws and held Meeko tight. Flying in frantically from the roof, a green humming bird perched up on her shoulder.

"Hello, Flit." Pocahontas greeted, stroking the bird delicately with her finger. The bird could only smile before motioning to the great willow tree just next to the creek. "What's wrong?" Flit tried to imitate the expressions Grandmother Willow would do and Pocahontas immediately understood what he meant. "Grandmother Willow wants to see me?"

The bird nodded. The princess quickly got into her canoe, rowing as wildly as possible, down the creek and towards her grandmother. She keeled down on some wood before speaking:

"Grandmother Willow? Did you want to see me?"

Her face appeared with a smile, something she loved to do to her granddaughter. "I just saw the ship setting sail," she noted.

Pocahontas frowned, "Yes, I know. He said he'd return, that I'd see his blue eyes again. Father doubts he'll stay though,"

"Well, even if he doesn't, I'll be here, and so will your troop. You did well to stay, they rely on you and you rely on them."

"But I'll miss him."

"Your mother is looking down at you with a smile. You don't want to leave her, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Perhaps John will keep his promise. He may not stay, but maybe he'll visit once in a while."

"I hope so," said Pocahontas. She climbed up and saw the boat on the horizon, still sailing slowly. She hoped he would come. Would he return?

* * *

**A/N: I decided to try something different and write something about Pocahontas. Honestly, I haven't really watched all of the second movie, so I don't know much about it. I imagined Pocahontas would often regret her decision, or suffer years of missing John. Perhaps she would speak to Grandmother Willow who would soothe her?**

**I've really loved Pocahontas ever since I was five, but I don't love this movie as much as I love The Lion King. Perhaps because I've studied it more and begun to really like it? Once you study a movie, you really do enter the imagination within it. When you watch a movie, you just see the movie but there are also hidden secrets and characters.**

**I'm not really going to carry this on, because that would lead to the second movie and like I said, I haven't watched the second movie so... yeah.**

**I hope you liked it! Please review and PM me if there's anything wrong or something you liked about it (or just write in the comment box :D)**

**Pocahontas (c) Disney. **


End file.
